Cartoon Network
This is about the United States channel, for other channels worldwide see Cartoon Network (Worldwide) that it had to go earlier than expected. One of the main reasons why fans hate the current logo is because its boring.]] Cartoon Network is a cable television network created by Turner Broadcasting which grimarily shows animated programming. The original American channel began broadcasting October 1, 1992, with the music video Video Killed The Radio Star being its first-ever aired program. Cartoon Network originally served as a 24-hour outlet for classic animation properties from the Turner Broadcasting libraries. Cartoon Network is mainly youth-oriented, but shares channel space with a late-night adult-oriented channel skein called Adult Swim, helping to boost being popular with kids and adults. In recent years, Cartoon Network began airing more live-action programming, mainly being movies. In 2008, Cartoon Network made a music video stating that comedies are the heart of the network and action is the soul of the network. Cartoon Network West was also introduced in 2008, three hours behind regular networks. History Late 1980s-1990s: Early developments and the launch In 1986, Ted Turner's cable-TV conglomerate acquired most of the MGM film library (which also included Gilligan's Island and its animated spin-offs, the U.S. rights to a majority of the RKO Radio Pictures library, and the a.a.p. catalog which includes the pre-1950 Warner Bros. film library, the Harman and Ising Merrie Melodies except Lady, Play Your Mandolin!, the pre-August 1948The latest released WB cartoon sold to a.a.p. was Haredevil Hare, released on July 24, 1948. color Warner Bros. cartoons and the Fleischer Studios and Famous Studios Popeye cartoons originally released by Paramount Pictures). In 1988, its cable channel Turner Network Television launched and had gained an audience with its film library. In 1991, it purchased animation studio Hanna-Barbera and acquired its large library as well as most of the Ruby-Spears library. By October 1st 1992, Cartoon Network was created as an outlet for Turner's considerable library of animation, and the initial programming on the channel consisted exclusively of reruns of classic Warner Bros. (like Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies), MGM (like Tom and Jerry and Droopy Dog), and Hanna-Barbera cartoons (like The Jetsons and The Flintstones), with many Hanna-Barbera TV cartoons like Wally Gator used as time fillers. From 1992 until 2009, when live-action programs began airing, the network broadcasted 24 hours per day. Most of the short cartoons were aired in half-hour or hour-long packages, usually separated by character or studio—''Down Wit''' Droopy D ''aired old Droopy Dog shorts, The Tom and Jerry Show presented the classic cat-and-mouse team, and ''Bugs and Daffy Tonight ''provided classic Looney Tunes shorts. Late Night Black and White showed early black and white cartoons (mostly from the Fleischer Studios), and ''ToonHeads aired themed cartoon shorts with original, unique bumpers and trivia about the cartoons they were showing. Another noteworthy early show was High Noon Toons, which was a programming block hosted by cowboy hand puppets Haas and Lil' Jo. The majority of the classic animation that was shown on Cartoon Network no longer airs, with the exception of Tom and Jerry. This was the Platinum Era. The network's very first theme was the Checkerboard theme with bumpers involving the Cartoon Network's first logo, cartoon characters, and the show's logo. The Checkerboard theme lasted until Cartoon Network received its makeover on July 17, 1997. Original series and the Time Warner acquisition The network's first original series, The Moxy Show was created in 1993. Hanna-Barbera's new subsidary, Cartoon Network Studios, was founded in 1994 and started production on What-A-Cartoon!, a series of creator-driven short cartoons that premiered on Cartoon Network in 1992. It was the network's third original series, the second being Space Ghost Coast to Coast. The project was spearheaded by several Cartoon Network executives, plus Fred Seibert (who was formerly one of the driving forces behind the Nicktoons, and would go on to produce the similar animation anthology series Oh, Yeah! Cartoons). The chief purpose of What a Cartoon was to help Cartoon Network expand their library of exclusive programming and it introduced a number of new cartoon ideas. Only seven of them, however, were spun off into their own series runs. These six series, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls , Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Mike, Lu & Og became the origins of the network's original cartoons which were collectively known as Cartoon Cartoons. But the channel later dropped this name for their cartoons after 2003. At 2003, Cartoon Network had a new block called Fridays. This was the time on Cartoon Network when it was in its Golden Age. Toonami was introduced in 1997, bringing Saturday night ratings higher than before and Cartoon Cartoons were doing well. In 1996, the merger of Turner with Time Warner was complete. This consolidated ownership of all the WB cartoons, so now post-1948 and the former Sunset-owned cartoons (which WB reacquired in the 1960's) were being shown on the network, leading up to a 2000 announcement that Cartoon Network would be the exclusive TV home of the classic Warner Bros. animated library. Newer animated productions by WB also started appearing on the network - mostly reruns of shows that had aired on Kids' WB, plus certain new programs such as Justice League. Cartoon Network's programming would not be available in Canada until 1987, when a Canadian specialty network Teletoon (and its French language counterpart) was launched. Cartoon Network underwent its makeover on July 17, 1997, launching the Powerhouse theme that was used from July 17, 1997 until June 13, 2004. The Powerhouse theme had bumpers involving characters from a Hanna-Barbera cartoon, a Cartoon Cartoon, or just objects and places with the Cartoon Network's Checkerboard logo at that time, or the word NEXT and the Checkerboard logo. On October 2, 2002, Cartoon Network's 10th birthday, Cartoon Network aired a one-day special bumper acknowledging their 20th anniversary. The promo showed quick clips from shows, bumpers, and promos throughout Cartoon Network's history including "Something to Beleive In by Poison. 2000s: Making way for new series 2001 On September 2, 2001, Adult Swim was officially premiered with the airing of the "Director's Cut" episode of Home Movies. 2002 The network's first theatrical film The Powerpuff Girls Movie was released in 2002. However, the film performed poorly at the box office despite receiving relatively positive reviews. 2004 At 5AM ET on the morning of June 14, 2004, Cartoon Network debuted its second logo and its slogan, “This is Cartoon Network!” This is the first Cartoon Network era with a female voice announcing for the network. The bumpers now featured 2D cartoon characters from their shows interacting in a CGI city composed of sets from their shows. By now, nearly all of Cartoon Network's classic cartoon programming had been moved to Boomerang (Cartoon Network's sister network) to make room for new programming, with the exception of a select few, such as Tom and Jerry, a longtime staple of the Turner networks. Within 1 year, 2005 was known as the golden age for the network, having as much as 20 new shows with new episodes for each one, at once. The network also was heavily promoted in 2005 with new commercials on a daily basis. On April 10, 2006, the network took off more shows from the 1990s (Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls etc.), put them on a 30 minute block called The Cartoon Cartoon Show and scrapped the CGI City look. Some shows like Time Squad, Mike, Lu & Og, I Am Weasel, Looney Tunes and Sheep in the Big City were taken off the network completely. Some shows started to air on Boomerang this year. The shows were Classics. Mike, Lu & Og is one of the shows that currently airs in Boomerang. Since the City Era was introduced and The New Cartoon Network, years ranging from 2004 to 2006 were the final years of Cartoon Network's Golden Age. Summer Promotion With the City look still going on, Cartoon network launched Cartoon Network Summer for this summer only where new episodes of old shows and premieres of new shows including Camp Lazlo and The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. In Fall 2005, there were many new things to the network including The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. On Christmas premieres of new shows started to air including Ben 10, and My Gym Partner's a Monkey! During 2005, Lumpus and Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) hosted a block at Summer 05' called Cabin Fever 10am-4pm. This was the last year of the City Era and Cartoon Network's Golden Age. Refurbishing On April 10, 2006, Cartoon Network's slogan was a simplistic “Cartoon Network -''' Yes'!,” as spoken by Fred Fredburger, a character on ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. The network also used bumps featuring the cast of Camp Lazlo as stick puppets and characters in front of a red background. The new campaign featured three different styles of bumps. The first style is "Lunchbox of Doom", featuring an assortment of show clips inside a CGI gothic lunchbox, a reference to an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The second is "VS.", comparing two cartoon characters. The last style is a reprise of the CGI City look, using flat, dark colors, the regular City bumpers were still used however, but the YES! bumpers were mostly used. Since the City Era and Cartoon Network's Golden Era ended at the time, 2006 was the first year of Cartoon Network's New Silver Age. As of 2007, Cartoon Network retained the image campaign that began in 2006, although a slightly refreshed version of the theme is currently in use.Cartoon Network On October 15, 2007, the channel began broadcasting in 1080i High Definition.TVWeek.com On February 9, 2007, Jim Samples, president of Cartoon Network resigned over the Boston Bomb Scare. He had been president since Cartoon Network finding Then, in mid-2007, Stuart Synder became president of the network. Starting in Fall of 2007, the network look was revamped, and bumpers and station identification were themed to The Hives song "Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented", and aired for several months past fall, leading into July 2008, when it got replaced. It has seemed to still be aired during the summer. Another bumper named "Ridiculously Short Cartoons" aired excerpts from shows on Cartoon Network, also airing until May 2008. Starting September 14, 2007, the first live action Cartoon Network Studios show, Out of Jimmy's Head started to air. In May 2008, the show left the network and the character sneak peek was still on Cartoon Network Video until Summer 2008 when the show was deleted from the Video list. Live action started to air a lot of movies and shows. A new direction About a third of their Cartoon Network Studio shows were cancelled during this year. Cartoon Network's current slogan was "Funny For Your Face". When the new year started, Cartoon Network started using some of the shows that currently aired on Teletoon. Johnny Test was added in January 2008, George of the Jungle was also added that same month, Bakugan Battle Brawlers was added in Febuary 2008, Chop Socky Chooks was added in March 2008, Total Drama Island was added in June 2008 and 6Teen was added in November 2008. Cartoon Network announced at it's 2008 Upfront that it was working on a new project called "Cartoonstitute", which was headed by animators Craig McCracken (as executive producer) and Rob Renzetti (as supervising producer). Both report to Rob Scorcher, who created the idea. The program would've worked in a way similar to What A Cartoon!, by creating at least 150 pieces of animation within 20 months. Since April 2008, Cartoon Network has played a 1 minute sign-off bumper, depicting a child's daily activities from sunrise to sunset. In the end, it reads "Good Night. See you tomorrow!" before the Adult Swim program block began. It was their first sign-off bumper after 7 years of showing such a nightly block. Changes in store Starting July 14, 2008, instead of the Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented song, it airs little creatures called Noods which are most of the time white until they either change colors or change to, and hereby take the personalities of, Cartoon Network main characters or other characters. Also, they have been characters in the Supermarket with food. For example, Chowder behind eaten fruits. Nood looks were so popular that Cartoon Network made Seasonal Noods for the Holidays of the Year including Halloween and Winter. The Logo has also changed a bit. A Marathon means a new color logo and the Holidays has an ice logo. It changed in almost each program that airs. Many pages of the Cartoon Network website was changed to a nood background. The pages include Games, Shows and Front Page. On September 20, 2008 Toonami ended and gave its Saturday night time slot to Action Flicks, showing animated action movies. In mid 2008, Movie Madness was changed into The Flicks. The Flicks airs each Sunday night premieres of worldwide movies or network movies. Pretty much, Cartoon Network stopped airing shows before 2007, since most of them were cancelled. Some weren't cancelled but aired on CN Video, in their Cartoon Network website or iTunes. 2008 also brought the return of the show, ¡Mucha Lucha! and also had many airings of the popular show, Johnny Test. Programming blocks also changed. New episodes of Comedies moved to Thursdays because on Fridays, You Are Here, a new Action block started to air replacing Fried Dynamite's reruns of the Flicks movies. You Are Here is an action block. On Mondays to Wednesdays, evening includes a remix of shows including comedies and non-comedies (sometimes movies). Thursdays are new episodes of comedies as for Fridays are new episodes of action shows. Saturdays include action movies and Sundays are Premieres of movies. Cartoon Network had another live action movie year. Plus, the network got all their pre-2007 shows pretty much out of their network. Ed, Edd n Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog and Codename: Kids Next Door still aired until 2011. Present Another Chance Cartoon Network started 2009 with a Looney Tunes marathon. Apparently, Looney Tunes didn't make it on a regular spot. The Powerpuff Girls had a marathon to honor its tenth birthday which also premiered The Powerpuff Girls Rule! special. http://news.turner.com/article_display.cfm?article_id=4174 Low airings of Skunk Fu! brought the end of the show for the network since it wasn't seen starting March 2009. Chop Socky Chooks left the network again, Ed, Edd n Eddy returned, Squirrel Boy returned, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends returned and The League of Super Evil premiered. The Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends series finale aired on May 3, 2009 airing the last five episodes in a marathon from 1PM-7PM mixing up new episodes and older, popular episodes. Squirrel Boy later had a big marathon called the "Squirrel Boy Squirrel Bash!". On June 11, a sequel to Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action premiered. On June 17, Cartoon Network had hosted reality shows for a block called CN Real. On August 17, Cartoon Network brought back the Super Chunk block. The Super Chunk block currently is inactive. On September 8, Krypto the Superdog and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends reruns on Cartoon Network, airing weekdays at 11:30AM and 1:00PM. November 8, 2010, Dexter's Laboratory has returned to Cartoon Network, it only aired weekday mornings at 11:30 AM until March 4, 2011. December 6, 2010, The Powerpuff Girls returned again, like Dexter's Laboratory, it was only shown weekday mornings at 10:30 AM until February 21, 2011. Out with the Noods, In with the Physics In 2010, May 29th, Noods had been out of Cartoon Network and replaced by wacky, colorful physic bumpers highly reminiscent to the ones from the network's heyday. Also, a new logo of the C and N turned into 3D cubes was added. This was a tiny upward rank of Cartoon Network's greatness, as many fans hated the Noods. The new look was created by Brand New School. On April 5, 2010, Cartoon Network aired Adventure Time. This show was Cartoon Networks first TV-PG rated show within seventeen years since Space Ghost Coast to Coast. By 2010 of this year, Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls began airing on Cartoon Network again for the first time in five years. Both shows ended in reruns again in 2011. Second Checkerboard Era On May 27, 2010, Cartoon Network aired its last commercial featuring the noods and two days later introduced a new era called CHECK it which featured some homage from the original checkerboard era from the past, with some new looks and a new tune. Starting with this era, Cartoon Network underwent its third logo change, possibly due to the amount of variations that the second logo had over its six year run. Starting with this era, a lot TV-PG rated content hit Cartoon Network. Shows such as Regular Show, MAD, Sym-Bionic Titan and Robotomy began airing on the network within fall of that year. By 2011, however, about half of its TV-PG rated content was removed. The series Robotomy ended in early 2011 and is now dubbed as Cartoon Networks shortest lived series. By the same year the series Sym-Bionic Titan also ended, due to Cartoon Network introducing a new show, The Problem Solverz, which aired on April 4, 2011. Rumors have it that the reason why Robotomy and Sym-Bionic Titan both ended in 2011 is because The Problem Solverz took up all of their money. Had Robotomy gotten the foreign appeal it would have been renewed for a second season that would still be airing to this day. Most believe that Sym-Bionic Titan wouldn't have lasted any longer, weather or not The Problem Solverz was made. Onward And Outward In the summer of 2011, Cartoon Network introduced a new line of bumpers and a new slogan, YEEEAUHHHH!, that were originally going to replace the CHECK it era. However, by 2011 Cartoon Network began airing the CHECK it bumpers again for unknown reasons. Also, by 2011, Cartoon Network got all of the 1996-2003 Cartoon Cartoons out of the network. Cartoon Network Era Names * 1992 - 1997: Checkerboard Era * 1997 - 2004: Powerhouse Era * 2004 - 2006: City Era * 2006 - 2007: Yes! Era * 2007 - 2008: Fall Era * 2008 - 2010: Noods Era * 2010 - Present: CHECK it Era Programming ::Main article: List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network. A Spanish language audio track is accessible via SAP, some cable and satellite companies offer the Spanish feed as a separate channel. Current programming blocks Adult Swim (2001-Present) Adult Swim (stylized as swim) is Cartoon Network's late night adult-oriented sister network, which premiered on September 2, 2001, in the United States. In March 2005, Adult Swim was split from Cartoon Network so that Nielsen Media Research could treat it as a separate channel for ratings purposes. this block even airs daily Cartoon Network Flicks (1992-present) Flicks (formerly Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theater, Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theater, Movie Madness and later The Flicks) is a Film block on Cartoon Network, featuring animated theatrical feature films, animated made-for-TV feature films, and films made for Cartoon Network. Since 2003, live-action films from Warner Bros. or New Line Cinema, in which are both owned by Time Warner, regardless if they are cartoon-related (though most are), became part of Cartoon Network's library of movies. Although airs movies from Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema, the network also airs movies from other major Hollywood studios such as: 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures and Paramount Pictures. The name of this block changes on Christmas to "Flicksmas". The Flicks, the block and bumpers were often still used since the start of the current rebrand. Since July 3, 2010, " Flicks" were now rebranded with a live-action human family, no longer capable of Noods. Mondays (2010-present) Mondays is an Monday night comedy block that was launched on April 5, 2010, including programs like Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Johnny Test, Adventure Time, Regular Show, MAD, Robotomy and Total Drama World Tour. Saturdays (2010-present) Saturdays is a Saturday morning battle block that new episodes shows like The Super Hero Squad Show, Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors, and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Night of Action (2010-present) Night of Action is a Friday night action programming block that was premiered on September 17, 2010, including action programs like Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Sym-Bionic Titan, Generator Rex, Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Grand Chase. In March 2011, they aired Ninjago Part 1 for the first friday then Part 2 in another friday. Past programming blocks Action programming blocks (1992-1997) Cartoon Network had a long history of action-oriented programming blocks. One of the network's first blocks was Super Adventures. From 1992-1995, Super Adventures presented action-oriented cartoons like Space Ghost, Birdman, The Fantastic Four, among many other 1960's-1980's Hanna-Barbera/Ruby-Spears action series. It aired on weekday afternoons, and also had a weekend afternoon counterpart known as "Super Adventure Saturdays". In 1995, Super Adventures was replaced with Afternoon Adventures, which presented a more varied mix of old and then-recent action cartoons, such as James Bond Jr., Captain Planet, Swat Kats and Jonny Quest. That same year, a Saturday late-night block called Power Zone debuted, which mostly aired the same action shows as its predecessor blocks. Power Zone would eventually supplant Afternoon Adventures as the flagship weekday afternoon block in 1996. "Power Zone" was canceled sometime in the Fall of 1996, after which there was no permanent action block on Cartoon Network until the debut of Toonami on March 17, 1997. Toonami (1997-2008) Saturday CrushZone (2009) Saturday CrushZone is a Saturday morning action block that shows Pokémon DP Galactic Battles, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. The block still airs the same shows, Saturday Crushzone is inactive at this time. Fried Dynamite (2007-2008) Fried Dynamite premiered on August 31, 2007 on Cartoon Network, replacing Fridays. Fried Dynamite was the Friday-Saturday block of cartoon shows, hosted by Blake Michael, which aired on every Friday night and Saturday morning. It ended October 3, 2008 in the wake of the new block, You Are Here. Fridays (1999-2007) Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (then known as Fridays), was launched on April 30, 1999 and last aired on February 23, 2007. Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (as it was known until May 16, 2003, then became Summer Fridays until August 29, 2003) was the Friday night version of "Cartoon Cartoons". This program block on Cartoon Network that showcased the channel's original cartoon series, with new episode premieres usually taking place in this block. The block was "hosted" by cartoon characters that were part of Cartoon Cartoons shows (Usually along with new episodes of their respective shows airing on their corresponding night). The block aired between 7 p.m.-5 a.m., with the shows and segments repeating at least twice. On February 23, 2007, Cartoon Network aired the last Fridays before being replaced with Fried Dynamite. Cartoon Cartoons (1996-2003) Cartoon Cartoons is a collective name for Cartoon Network original series which premiered before 2003. These cartoons were originally produced by Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios, but over the years, studios like a.k.a. Cartoon, Kino Films, Stretch Films, Blanky Blook and Curious Pictures produced these series for Cartoon Network. Any and all Cartoon Cartoons have been featured as a part of Cartoon Network's original Friday night programming block, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Miguzi (2004-2007) Miguzi was a cartoon block that premiered on April 19, 2004 and finished its run on June 2007. This block was themed around Erin, a girl who finds refuge within the confines of a strange spaceship that is trapped underwater and inhabited by aquatic creatures. This lighter-toned action block was from Williams Street, the producers of late-night programming block Adult Swim and Toonami, a block of programming which Miguzi replaced in the weekday-afternoon timeslot. Master Control (2007) Master Control was a viewer-arranged programming block on Cartoon Network which ran from September 24, 2007 to November 9, 2007. The website for the block offered viewers the chance to choose between one of three teams and vote on which shows would air during the week. The block had one thirty-minute timeslot on Mondays to Thursdays, while a two-hour block aired on Fridays. The three teams available for choosing were the "Blastidons","Vikinators", and "Shadow Mark." The objective was to vote for a certain team, so you could choose the shows that aired. The backstory: The blastidons ruled the lands as powerful Wizards. The Vikinators grew tired of their rule and rebelled. They became victorious and were free. While attempting magic, they created the Shadow Mark, a brotherhood of warlocks focused on dark magic. Now as the three elite races they battle for supremacy. Saturday Video Entertainment System (2003-2004) The Saturday Video Entertainment System was a Toonami-like block of action animation airing Saturday nights which ran March 15, 2003 to April 10, 2004. SVES was packaged like a video game, with a http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Samus_Aran-like character in bumps reminiscent of older arcade/Super NES game design. This block was also designed by Williams Street. Tickle U (2005-2006) Tickle U was a two-hour programming block for pre-schoolers on weekday mornings from August 22, 2005 to September 2006. The block had programs like Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Little Robots, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Peppa Pig and Gerald McBoing-Boing. Cartoon Network Jr. (1993-2005) Cartoon Network Jr. was a four-hour programming block for pre-schoolers on weekday mornings from December 1993 to August 15, 2005. The first program on the block was VeggieTales. Saturday afternoon blocks (1992-2005) Cartoon Network has aired Saturday afternoon mini-marathon blocks throughout the years. One of the first blocks the network aired was Super Chunk. After a short-lived revamp, Super Chunk was replaced with Cartoon Olio, which premiered on July 7, 2001 and last aired on June 1, 2002. The block aired marathons of Cartoon Cartoons franchises such as Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls, Time Squad and Cow and Chicken. The block also aired marathons of Hanna-Barbera franchises such as The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo, and A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. In 2004, the block was revamped yet again with the introduction of Cartoon Network Block Party. Unlike its predecessors, Cartoon Network Block Party aired new episodes of some of the shows they presented. It aired Saturday afternoon from 3pm-6pm (sometimes 3pm-5pm). It lasted from June 19, 2004 - January 22, 2005. This block aired Cartoon Cartoon franchises such as The Powerpuff Girls, Codename: Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, and non-Cartoon Cartoon franchises such as The Cramp Twins, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Code Lyoko, Hamtaro and Totally Spies. Cartoon Network Block Party is also the current title for the network's anthology comic published by DC Comics as well as a Mario Party-style game.'' ''June Bugs (1993-2003) June Bugs was a yearly 48 hour marathon of Bugs Bunny cartoons which started on the first weekend in June 1993. In 2001, the marathon was intended to air nearly every Bugs Bunny cartoon ever made in chronological order, but Time Warner demanded to pull off 12 cartoons deemed "politically incorrect" by today's standards. However, with there being considerably less than 48 hours of shorts, it would repeat several times. June Bugs has occasionally aired on sister network Boomerang. Last Bell (2003-2004) Last Bell similar to Closing Bell was an afternoon block which aired on weekdays from August 2003 to June 11, 2004, airing franchises like A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, and The Cramp Twins. CN Real (2009-2010) CN Real was a block that featured Cartoon Network's first live action shows that started airing in June 2009. Shows that have aired on the block include The Othersiders, Survive This, Destroy Build Destroy, BrainRush, Dude, What Would Happen, and Bobb'e Says. The block originally aired on Wednesday and Saturday nights with 2 shows on each day, but they were then merged to only airing on Wednesdays. The block received negative reception and most of the shows were canceled along with the block itself. However Dude, What Would Happen and Destroy Build Destroy continue to air on CN Real's old Wednesday night timeslot. Alot of veiwers HATE CN Real. CN Sports (2009) A sub-block of CN Real which was a time-buy from Red Bull devoted to action sports. The programs aired Saturday nights with a Sunday afternoon encore, featuring 10 Count (a countdown list program) and Re:Evolution of Sports (a program which previously aired under the same arrangement on the Fox Sports Net family of regional sports networks). Last aired on November 1, 2009. Wedgies (2008-2009) Wedgies are shorts that appear occasionally after a show or a movie, usually as a time filler. Some Wedgies include Nacho Bear, Big Baby, Calling Cat 22,The Talented Mr. Bixby, and The Bremen Avenue Experience along with shorts from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. This was a replacement of the original Cartoon Network Extra, which featured the usual 11-minute episodes of some Cartoon Network series. Wedgies also include skits by Blake and the Fried Dynamite crew, which air mostly after school. Wedgies now appear on Boomerang daily as well as filler on Cartoon Network. Invaded (2007) Cartoon Network Invaded was a special crossover event that aired on May 4, 2007 and involved a continuing storyline involving paranormal or alien like themes that ran through five different Cartoon Network cartoons: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo, and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. It also aired on Cartoon Network (Southeast Asia), Cartoon Network (Philippines) and Cartoon Network (Australia) during the Halloween season of the same year. On May 28, 2007 and June 1, 2007 the event concluded with a mini-marathon of all shows aired back-to-back with their alternate endings. Johnny Johnny (2009-2010) Johnny Johnny was a block airing weekday afternoons, featuring one episode of Johnny Bravo and one episode of Johnny Test. The block launched on November 10, 2009, and ended sometime after the Christmas season. Summer @ 7 (2007) Summer @ 7 was the name of the summer line up that premiered on June 4, 2007. New episodes were shown every Monday through Friday night along with Pokémon Diamond and Pearl with Storm Hawks premiering during the block. The block ended August 31 and was replaced by Hullabanew on September 3. Total Drama Tuesdays (2009) Total Drama Tuesdays was a comedy block that aired Tuesday evenings, showing Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Stoked and 6teen. Sometimes it featured the newest episode of Total Drama Action, plus new episodes of Stoked and 6teen. This block was dedicated to showing cartoons created by Fresh TV, Inc. The block finished its run on November 10, 2009. Har Har Tharsdays (2008-2010) Har Har Tharsdays (originally CN Thursday Nights) was a block of programming on Cartoon Network that started airing June 5, 2008. The block aired comedy series such as Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, 6teen, Stoked, and Johnny Test. These shows rotated through. The block sometimes changes its name to commemorate certain events, like "Star Star Starsdays" (in honor of the premiere of Star Wars: The Clone Wars) "Heart Heart Theartsdays" (for Valentine's Day) or "Scare Scare Scaresdays" (for Halloween). Also, without any changing of the name, the block took on a Green look for Ben 10 week, featuring Ben Tennyson in clips with the other characters directly before or after commercial breaks. This block ended before April 5, 2010, when all of Cartoon Network's comedy programs moved to Mondays. HullabaNew (2007) HullabaNew was a month-long block of programming which began on September 3, 2007, and ran for the remainder of September. During the event, one show was featured during a week, with new episodes airing several days during that week. Thumbtastic Afterschool Event (2008-2009) The Thumbtastic Afterschool Event was an afternoon block on Cartoon Network that premiered on November 3, 2008. It was mainly an action-comedy block consisting of Chop Socky Chooks, Chowder, 6teen, Total Drama Island, and Thumb Wrestling Federation. The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack also aired every other weekday. Original made-for-TV movies (1999-present) 25 made-for-TV movies have aired on Cartoon Network. Except for Party Wagon (which had been a pilot for a later scrapped series), these films are, in effect, feature-length special episodes of Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory, Camp Lazlo, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Ben 10. Also among the original movies are Cartoon Network's first original live-action movies, Re-Animated, and Ben 10: Race Against Time. House of Bloo's and Home were pilot movies for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends , The Secret Saturdays and Class of 3000, respectively. * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (aired December 10, 1999) * The Flinstones: On the Rocks (aired November 3, 2001) * Party Wagon (aired February 27, 2004) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (aired August 13, 2004) * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. (aired August 11, 2006) * Class of 3000: Home (aired November 3, 2006) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (aired November 23, 2006) * Re-Animated (aired December 8, 2006) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip (aired January 14, 2007) * Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? (aired February 18, 2007) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (aired March 30, 2007) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (aired July 6, 2007) * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (aired August 10, 2007) * Ben 10: Race Against Time (aired November 21, 2007) * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (aired January 21, 2008) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (aired May 25, 2008) * The Secret Saturdays: The Kur Stone (aired October 3, 2008) * Underfist: Halloween Bash (aired October 12, 2008) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination (aired November 27, 2008) * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (aired November 8, 2009) * Ben 10: Alien Swarm (aired November 25, 2009) * Firebreather (November 24, 2010) Action Flicks (2008-2009) Action Flicks is a movie block that replaced Toonami on Saturday evenings in October 2008. The majority of the movies that have been broadcast on Action Flicks included numerous DC super hero films (mostly Batman) and all three Naruto movies. The block's final broadcast was February 28, 2009. Super Chunk (1992-2001, 2009-2010) Super Chunk is a marathon block on Cartoon Network that first aired from 1992–2001, then started airing again on August 17, 2009. This block was dedicated to airing three-hour marathons of shows from its library of programming. It was replaced by Cartoon Olio. Then, after an almost eight-year hiatus, Cartoon Network brought the block back again, yet again revamped with a giant Nood in the forest with the words Super Chunk painted in the sky, but the block ended a few weeks after. You Are Here (2008-2010) You Are Here was a Friday night action/adventure block that premiered on October 3, 2008. It was taken off the air again after May 28, 2010, the night before the network rebranded along with a new logo. The programming consisted of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Generator Rex. Currently, the aforementioned shows still air on Friday night, even without a block. Related projects Boomerang Boomerang was originally a programming block on Cartoon Network (since the network's launch in '92) aimed towards The Baby Boom Generation. The block's start time jumped frequently but was always aired in the weekends. On April 1, 2000, Boomerang received both a new look and a cable spin off channel. The block lasted until October 2004. Get Animated Get Animated is a campaign of the channel, encouraging children to get active, more importantly in outdoor areas. Original promos involved many different cartoon characters, and real kids. Current promos still show cartoon characters playing alongside kids, though occasional sports celebrities (such as Freddy Adu) make appearances. Other promos show real kids who make great physically-related achievements, or cartoon characters explaining ways of getting active. Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Main article: Cartoon Network Universe: Fusionfall Cartoon Network Universe: Project Exonaut High definition channels and service On October 15, 2007, Cartoon Network began to provide content in television high definition. Presently, only the East Coast feed of Cartoon Network HD ever provides content in high definition formats and the West Coast feed only provides content in standard definition (4:3) format. A Cartoon Network HD channel is available from many cable and all satellite service providers. Actual high definition content however, remains limited to a few newer programs. Older 4:3 content is stretched to fill a 16:9 ratio aspect ratio. This process results in a warped picture, which is especially apparent during horizontal panning. All programs produced in HD are aired in letterbox on the SD feed. Network Slogans * The Best Place for Cartoons (October 1, 1992-June 13, 2004)Cartoon Network The Best Place for Cartoons * This is Cartoon Network (June 14, 2004-2006)Cartoon Network This is Cartoon Network * YES! (2006-2007)Cartoon Network YES * Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented (2007-2008) Cartoon Network Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented * Let's go (2008-2010) Cartoon Network Let's go * CHECK it. (2010-Present)Cartoon Network CHECK it Footprints Category:Browse Category:TV channels Category:Channel Category:Channel